1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound suppressor for a firearm, and more particularly to baffles for use in a sound suppressor for a firearm.
2. Background of the Invention
Sound suppressors for firearms are well known in the prior art, and many have been patented over a considerable period of time. Many different techniques have been developed and patented, and baffles of varying designs have been extensively used. The aim and intention of a sound suppressor, regardless of the technique used, is to reduce the pressure and velocity of the propellant gases from the sound suppressor so that the resulting sound level is significantly reduced.
Quite complex baffle structures are known in the prior art. Some of these baffles have more recently used asymmetric features, such as slanted sidewalls or baffles that have been positioned at an angle to the bore, to achieve high levels of sound reduction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,043 (Finn) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,535 (Leasure) are indicative of the complex baffles using slanted sidewalls or asymmetric cuts into the bore of the baffles. Known prior art as practiced also includes baffles known as ‘K’ baffles, where the baffle consists of a flat flange joined to a conical section by a web. An inner chamber was formed between the front face of the flat flange and the rear face of the conical section. The ‘K’ baffle first appeared during the mid-1980s, and while initially symmetrical venting or porting was used to vent gases into the inner chamber between the rear and front faces of the baffle, slanted sidewalls were used to improve the performance of the ‘K’ baffle, as well as asymmetric cuts or scoops on the rear face and on the conical front face, with the scoop on the front face penetrating through the conical front face and into the inner chamber. This had the effect of venting gases into the inner chamber and this enhanced the sound reduction of the suppressor. These asymmetric cuts or scoops are similar to the slanted sidewall feature of the Finn patent in that the cuts or scoops are positioned 180 degrees apart. However, while such a modified ‘K’ baffle worked well with pistol caliber firearms, the asymmetry caused some detrimental effect on accuracy when used with rifle caliber firearms, and required an increase in the size of the bore aperture of the baffle to ensure minimization of bullet yaw. This would otherwise result in projectiles striking the baffles and the end cap of the suppressor. What is required is a baffle that offers high levels of sound reduction, and minimizes bullet yaw and enhance and/or maintain the normal accuracy of the host firearm.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a sound suppressor for a firearm using baffles that have little or no detrimental effect on the accuracy of the fired projectile, and produce high levels of sound and flash reduction. This is achieved through the use of a number of structures that may be used with a variety of different baffles, and the use of these structures provide enhanced performance.
Additional objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description as follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention.